Mr. Garcia
)}} }} Mr. Garcia is a science teacher at Mayview Middle School. In Chapter 5 of Paranatural, he is revealed to be in a casual relationship with Richard Spender.Chapter 5, Pages 229-235 Appearance Mr. Garcia has brown, slicked-back hair with a loose strand hanging over his face, as well as noticeable stubble. In Chapter 1 and Chapter 3, he wears a white dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a black belt, and beige slacks. In Chapter 4, he wears a black dress shirt with chest pockets over his previous pants and belt. In Chapter 5, he wears a light purple vest over a white dress shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes . Personality Mr. Garcia is shown to be exhausted most of the time Mr. Garcia: ""I heard all that. You woke me up." ( ), causing him to be easily irritated out of his normally apathetic and informal disposition. In Chapter 4, Mr. Garcia is shown attempting to follow along with an episode of Bob Ross's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Joy_of_Painting The Joy of Painting] in his spare time. In Chapter 5, he is revealed to become flustered at the mention of his relationship with Mr. Spender. Background According to Jeff, Mr. Garcia has a history of telling bad jokes. While taking Max Puckett around the school, Suzy mentions that Mr. Garcia was involved in an incident involving an "entire pizza"Suzy: "Here we go! Mr. Garcia! Nice guy! This one time... ... ...the entire pizza!") ( ). On Zack Morrison's Tumblr account, it was revealed that he threw the pizza out of a window.Zack Morrison's Tumblr Paranatural Chapter 1 On his first day at Mayview Middle School, Max attends Mr. Garcia's first period science class. After being woken up on his desk by Max, Mr. Garcia proceeds to introduce Max to the class before going into his lesson. At the end of the class, Mr. Garcia hands out textbooks to his students while telling Jeff Flavors to get a haircut. Chapter 3 While chasing Johnny Jhonny through the woods, Max Puckett spots a fully-dressed Mr. Garcia floating down a river. Chapter 4 After shooing Johnny and his gang away, Mr. Garcia tries to bribe Max into not telling anyone about his escapade in the river with a Starchman Star. Later on, he is seen in a photograph on Suzy's computer screen, depicting him being caught painting along with a Bob Ross video. Chapter 5 After gym class is over, Mr. Garcia is listed as one of the potential suspects who Hijack could have taken over in order to get into the teacher's lounge. He is pursued by Isaac O'Connor, who trails him through the back of the school into the woods before being ambushed by him. Mr. Garcia counters Isaac's nature powers with both strength and his box of juice , ultimately catching him in one of his previously placed rope traps. There, Mr. Garcia reveals to Isaac that he has a casual relationship with Mr. Spender and knows he's been acting strangely, leading Isaac to come to the conclusion that Mr. Spender was the one under Hijack's control. After Hijack's defeat, Mr. Garcia eavesdrops on Mr. Spender speaking with Agent Day about having a boyfriend. While trying to crawl away discreetly, he is seen by Mina Zarei. After Mr. Spender talks to the rest of the Activity Club, Mr. Garcia sneaks up on him and offers to walk home so Mr. Spender can drive the kids. Mr. Spender reassures him that they're fine on their own; when Mr. Garcia expresses doubt, Mr. Spender responds, "I'm sure. They're together. They'll be just fine." Relationships Coworkers * Richard Spender - Mr. Garcia and Mr. Spender are heavily indicated to be in a romantic relationship. Upon ensnaring Isaac in one of his traps, Garcia tells him the nature of their relationship off-screen, causing Isaac to intensely blush and exclaim "YOU'RE WHAT? HIS WHAT?!" as Garcia asserts that it's "casual" and "a secret".(Chapter 5, Pages 229-235 While speaking with her after school, Spender tells Day that he has a boyfriend, causing Garcia to look over in surprise and blush. After school, Garcia offers to walk home to allow Spender to drive the kids to their houses, indicating that they live in the same place. According to Garcia, Spender prevents Garcia from speaking with Isaac and the other club members for reasons unknown. Quotes )}} )}} Trivia * On , a mysterious eye is shown looking back at Mr. Spender while he pushes the teachers out of the lounge. On Chapter 5, Pages 229-235, it is revealed that the eye belonged to Mr. Garcia, who had noticed Mr. Spender was not acting like himself. * Prior to its reveal, there were several hints towards Mr. Garcia's relationship with Mr. Spender: ** On , Max says that he'd quit the club if Mr. Spender gave his car a woman's name. Mr. Spender whispers under his breath "se llama Giancarlo", or "it's called Giancarlo" in Spanish. ** On , Mr. Spender is shown studying a book in his home while a shadowed figure stands in the kitchen. The book at the center of the shot is entitled "Queer Happenings". ** On , Mr. Spender is shown carrying a lunchbag with "Rick ❤️" written on its front. Gallery Official Artwork MrGarcia.jpg|Mr. Garcia's old cast page photo. Twitter_-_Starchman_Baxter_Garcia_01.png|Mr. Garcia with Ms. Baxter and Mr. Starchman. (Tweet) Comic Mr Garcia Ch1Pg33.png|Mr. Garcia greeting Max in his classroom. ( ) Mr Garcia Ch3Pg27.png|Mr. Garcia floating down a river. ( ) Mr Garcia Ch4Pg50.png|Mr. Garcia scolding Johnny. ( ) Baxter Starchman And Garcia In Break Room.png|Mr. Garcia, Ms. Baxter, and Mr. Starchman in the teacher's lounge. ( ) Isaac Tails Garcia.png|Mr. Garcia is tailed by Isaac. ( ) Mr Garcia Ch5Pg198.png|Mr. Garcia ambushing Isaac. ( ) Mr Garcia Ch5P299-235.png|Mr. Garcia telling Isaac about Mr. Spender's suspicious behavior. (Chapter 5, Pages 229-235) Mr Garcia Ch5Pg300.png|Mr. Garcia speaking with Mr. Spender. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mayview Middle School Faculty Category:Alive